crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back
Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Theme Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (Japanese: クラッシュ・バンディクー2 コルテックスの逆襲!) is a platform game and the second game of the Crash Bandicoot series. It was developed by Naughty Dog for the PlayStation and released in the United States of America on the Halloween of 1997. It was also released on the PlayStation Network for download so it can be played on the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation Vita. It is the best selling Crash game of all time, with 7.58 million copies sold globally. Taking place a year after the first game, Crash Bandicoot 2 focuses on a bandicoot under the name of Crash Bandicoot. Crash is abducted by the main antagonist, Doctor Neo Cortex, who has apparently turned over a new leaf and is now willing to save the world. Crash is then thrust into several parts of the islands in order to gather crystals and allow Cortex to contain the power of the upcoming planetary alignment and keep the planet from being destroyed. He is joined by Coco Bandicoot, his sister, who is suspicious of Cortex's true intentions. Doctor Nitrus Brio, who has a personal vengence for Cortex, tries to convince Crash to gather gems instead of crystals in hope of destroying his arch-enemy Cortex and sends his own henchmen to stop the bandicoot's progress. Story Taking place right after the previous game's events, in which Crash Bandicoot fights Doctor Neo Cortex on top of his airship, Cortex is defeated, and the rocketsled he was standing on explodes. Cortex falls to the ground, and he lands in a mine, where he discovers a large crystal, and has a flash of inspiration. One year later, he is seen in a space station, being told by his new assistant Doctor N. Gin that to harness the Master Crystal's power, he will require an additional 25 "Slave Crystals", which are scattered across the Earth. Since Cortex does not have any "friends" left on the surface, he decides to abduct Crash (while he is searching for a spare battery for Coco's laptop) and persuades him to gather the slave crystals, telling him that he will use them to harness the power of the aligned planets and prevent Earth from certain doom. Throughout his quest, Crash is contacted by his sister Coco, who is continuously searching into Cortex's scheme and trying to figure out what Cortex is really using the crystals for, as well as Cortex's former assistant, Doctor Nitrus Brio, who tells Crash that if he truly wants to save the world, he must collect gems instead of crystals, but then Brio may use the gems to destroy Cortex, who took credit for Brio's creation of the Evolvo-Ray. He is also Crash's primary opposing force, claiming to use all of his strength to prevent him from gathering crystals. Brio recruits Ripper Roo, who has become extremely intelligent but is still insane, to destroy Crash. Brio also creates and sends out new villains, like the Komodo Brothers and Tiny Tiger, but unfortunately for him, they all fail to stop Crash. Cortex later demands Crash to hand his current amount of crystals over to N. Gin, but to his dismay he finds out the marsupial instead defeated N. Gin. At the end, when all of the Crystals are collected, Coco reveals that Cortex actually intends to harness the force of the Crystals to turn every single creature on Earth into Cortex's mindless slaves with his new and improved Cortex Vortex, and Crash defeats Cortex once again, banishing him deep into space, but leaving his space station operational. After Crash gathers all 42 gems, N. Brio uses the gems to destroy Cortex's space station with a laser beam, leaving the station in space until it crashes into a mysterious temple on earth. Game Crash Bandicoot 2's gameplay is largely similar to that of the original. However, there are some differences. Players make their way through a limited environment whilst breaking of crates, each of which containing some kind of bonus. Breaking all of a level's crates earns the player that level's clear gem. The player can collect additional clear and colored gems by finding and touching them. Colored gems activate secret areas. If a player collects all of the gems in the game, the secret ending is activated. Crash has several moves: jump, spin attack, body slam, slide, duck, crawl, and an extra-high jump performed by sliding or ducking and then jumping. There are also several difficult glitched moves that can be performed at any time. Stepping on a question-mark platform/trap door takes Crash to a bonus level. Going to special locations, where something is somehow out of place, brings Crash to one of five secret levels. Also, if the player manages to reach a certain point in some levels without losing a single life, the player can hop onto a platform with a Skull and Crossbones logo on it. This takes Crash to another path in the level of the main path and contains boxes and other secrets one might notice not being found on the main path. This marked the first appearance of the Death Route. Warp Room & Levels There are six warp rooms, twenty-five main levels, five boss arenas, a bonus warp room with three secret entrances and two extra levels. Boss fights are in bold. Level Themes Jungle These are the main jungle-themed levels of the game. There are other levels that appear in jungle like settings, like the chase levels in snowy jungle, and the night levels in a dark jungle setting. *Intro (optional level) *Turtle Woods (Level 1) *The Pits (Level 4) Snow These are the main snow-themed levels of the game. There are three of them. There are also many other levels that take place in snow, like the chase levels and the Polar levels, but these are the ones where the main theme is snow and ice. Most of the enemies consist of Penguins, Seals and Porcupines. Parts of these levels contain ice, in which when Crash walks on it, he gently slides while standing. The first part of these levels is 3D walking forward gameplay, which second part is side scrolling, and the final part returns to 3D gameplay, similar to Gone Tomorrow of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *Snow Go (Level 2) *Snow Biz (Level 6) *Cold Hard Crash (Level 18) Stream These are the stream-themed levels in the game. There are three of them. These levels are just like the ones from the first game, except with more enemies and detail. Crash also rides a jetski at times. *Hang Eight (Level 3) *Air Crash (Level 7) *Plant Food (Level 11) Chase These levels appear Crash getting chased by a giant snowball or polar bear. There are three of them. These levels are quite like the chase levels of the first game, except in a mountainous region. *Crash Dash (Level 5) *Crash Crush (Level 9) *Un-Bearable (Level 15) Polar In these levels, Crash rides Polar in a snowy-themed region. There are 4 of them (but one of them also require Crash to get chased by a huge bear). He rides Polar in a similar fashion to the levels with the hog in the first Crash game (which is called Crash Bandicoot) and the levels in ancient China with Pura in the third Crash game (which is called Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped). Some of the ice elements of the snow levels have been incorporated in these levels. *Bear It (Level 8) *Bear Down (Level 13) *Un-Bearable (Level 15)* *Totally Bear (Level 26)** ** *This is also a Chase level. But only the last quarter of it appears Crash riding Polar while getting chased by a giant polar bear. ** **Secret level 1 of 2 Sewer These are the sewer-themed levels. In this level, Crash goes through a sewer in which he must avoid Scrubbing Bubbletrons, Lab Assistants, and mutated animals. On some of these levels, there is a part where Crash hangs from metal wires. This was reused in the Arabian levels of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and a few levels in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crash Bandicoot:The Huge Adventure, and Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. *The Eel Deal (Level 10) *Sewer or Later (Level 12) *Hangin' Out (Level 16) Ruins These levels take place in ancient ruins, with thin platforms that break often. There are only two levels. These levels are quite similar to the temple levels of Crash Bandicoot. *Road to Ruin (Level 14) *Ruination (Level 19) Mountains These levels take place in a mountainous region, filled with bees, bullet spitting Venus Fly Traps, and lumberjacks. In these levels, Crash can dig into some parts of the ground to avoid the three enemies and more (except for Nitro Crates.) There are only two levels. *Diggin' It (Level 17) *Bee-Having (Level 20) Mechanics These levels are futuristic-themed. There are only two levels. Crash faces robots and machines while making his way through the levels. *Piston It Away (Level 21) *Spaced Out (Level 25) Jet Pack In these levels, Crash flies around in a jet pack. There are only two levels. This style of level was not used again in later games. *Rock It (Level 22) *Pack Attack (Level 24) Dark Jungle These levels take place in the dark, with Crash using a firefly to see. This element was later reused in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped in a level called Bug Lite. These levels are based off of two previous level themes, jungle and ruins. They take place in a jungle setting, except at night, and use the same music from the jungle levels. Two of the enemies are taken from the ruin levels. *Night Fight (Level 23) *Totally Fly (Level 27) (Secret Level 2 of 2) Boss-stages There are 5 boss levels. They all take place in different regions. *Ripper Roo (Boss 1, fought on a platform surrounded by rivers). *Komodo Brothers (Boss 2, fought in a circus tent). *Tiny Tiger (Boss 3, fought in a futuristic space station which presumably is Cortex's space station due to the art style and lab assistants, but confusingly features a room decorated by Tiny who works for N. Brio). *Doctor N. Gin (Boss 4, fought in a space port). *Doctor Neo Cortex (Boss 5, fought in an asteroid tube in space). ** *The Ripper Roo boss may be fought in a region similar to the stream-themed levels, or maybe even the same area. Controls Beyond the new moves, Crash Bandicoot 2 also features slightly altered physics and animation mechanics compared to the original making controls feel tighter and more responsive 'Normal' *Directional buttons or left analog stick: Move * : Jump * or R1: Crouch / Crawl* * : Spin* * : View Inventory *Directional buttons or left analog stick + : Slide* * + or R1: Body Slam* * or R1 + : High Jump* *Directional buttons + or R1 + : Long Jump* ** *In the N. Gin boss fight, the and buttons both shoot fruit instead, and the R1 button does nothing. Therefore, it is impossible to spin, crouch, crawl, slide, or body slam in this fight. Glitched * Directional buttons or left analog stick + + Letting go of direction buttons/analog stick + : Glitched "Neutral Slide Spin" where Crash covers twice the distance of a normal slide at the same speed. * or R1 + while pressing : Glitched Extra High Spinning Jump * Directional buttons + or R1 + while pressing : Glitched Extra High Spinning Long Jump * Pressing during either glitched jump will cause Crash to body slam, something not possible with the normal high/long jumps * Quickly alternating (wiggling) between pressing both perpendicular (to the direction of a jump) direction buttons while jumping will increase Crash's jump speed and distance covered * Directional buttons + + while pressing + Wiggling + : Massive glitched spinning high jump bodyslam. Bypasses almost all terrain holes. 'Jet-ski' *Directional buttons or left analog stick: Move * : Speed Boost* ** *The Speed Boost can also be performed by pressing R1, , or . 'Polar' *Directional buttons or left analog stick: Move* * : Jump * : Speed Boost * + : Long Jump ** *In levels with Polar, the player can only move right or left, as Polar will move forward with Crash automatically. 'Hanging from Meshes' *Directional buttons or left analog stick: Move * : Let go of meshes * : Spin* * or R1: Legs Up* ** *These powers make Crash completely still. 'Jet Pack' *Directional buttons or left analog stick: Move* * or L1: Move forward * or R1: Move backward * : Spin ** *If the player presses the top directional button, it makes Crash move down, and if the player presses the bottom directional button, it makes Crash move up. So the controls are practically "twisted!" 'Digging' * : Dive under (only when Crash is on burgundy colored ground) * while underground: Spin objects *Directional buttons or left analog stick: Move * : Jump out 'Others' *Directional buttons or left analog stick (If the player is on a select screen): Select * (If the player is on a select screen): Confirm * : Show Progress *Start: Resume / Pause Game 'Easter Eggs' *In Warp Room 2, if Crash body slams ( + or R1) on Polar, he will get 10 lives. Trivia *You can choose to fight bosses again. On the platform in the middle of the Warp Room and press up while holding triangle then you'll be fighting the boss. *In the NTSC version of this game Tiny Tiger was misspelled as Taz Tiger in the pause screen. This was fixed in the PAL and Japanese versions. This is thought to be a prototype name that wasn't removed. *The Secret Warp Room is made of the ruins of Cortex Castle. The castle was destroyed in Crash Bandicoot, as it is seen as being on fire during the last boss fight. N. Brio uses it as the base for his laser beam. *The secret Warp Room also contains the 3D models of the first two islands in Crash Bandicoot, although they cannot be seen clearly if a portal has already appeared in front of it (The third island cannot be seen since presumably, Crash is already on it). *Each Warp Room is based off of different level designs. Warp Room 1 is based on Turtle Woods (level 1), and all of the forest levels. Warp Room 2 is based on Snow Biz (level 6) and all the snow levels. Warp Room 3 is based on Sewer or Later (level 12) and the sewer levels. Warp Room 4 is based on Diggin' It (level 17)and Bee-Having (level 20). Warp Room 5 based on all its levels except for Night Fight (level 23). The Secret Warp Room is based on Road to Ruin (level 14) and the other ruin level (Ruination, level 19). *This game introduced Nitro Crates to the series. *During the Nitrus Brio Holograms, a remix of the Nitrus Brio boss fight theme from Crash Bandicoot can be heard. *A slight goof, regarding Crash's burning animation, involves Crash briefly turning into his Crash Bandicoot model before being reduced to cinders. This odd glitch also happens in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *Strangely the secret Warp Room almost looks like the Time Twister from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *The player can annoy Cortex and eventually make him very mad. To do this the player must start a new game, go into a level, and avoid getting the crystal. Once the player returns to the warp room, Cortex will get mad. If the player repeats the process, Cortex will yell. If the player repeats the process once more, Cortex will explain how to get crystals and how to advance. Cortex will also show what a crystal looks like. When Cortex explains he will have a tone in his voice that sounds very annoyed. This process will work up to 3 times. *Many levels are snowy. It possible that the game takes place in the winter. *In the intro for Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped you can see Crash's, strangely bigger, old surfboard hanging on the wall. His surfboard probably is so big that it is the size of Crash himself, most likely hindering him from riding it. *Both levels in the sixth Warp Room begin with the word "Totally". *This game is where Crash's pink boxers are first seen (when him and Polar run into an explosive Crate, or when Crash gets electrocuted). They are also visible in Crash 3. *One of Ripper Roo's books reads "CRASH". *The Japanese version of the game features Aku Aku giving out hints to the player. This makes this game his first speaking appearance, and not actually Crash 3. *Coincidentally, there is an actual street in Louisiana called N. Gin Street. *As found by Hacc, Monty Hall was the original name for the Warp Rooms. If one takes a look at the game's coding, each Warp Room is listed as "obj_monty_hall". The same happens in Crash 3, since it was built on a Crash 2 basis. This is a reference to the game show host Maurice "Monty Hall" Halperin. *This game marked the first appearances of Polar, Coco Bandicoot, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Tiny Tiger, and Dr. N. Gin. Puns and references *"Snow Go": pun on "no go". *"Snow Biz": pun on "show-biz". *"Bear It", "Bear Down" and "Un-Bearable": pun on the noun "bear" and the verb "to bear". *"The Eel Deal": pun on "the real deal". *"Sewer or Later": pun on "sooner or later". *"Cold Hard Crash": pun on "cold hard cash." *"Bee-Having": pun on "behaving". *"Piston It Away": pun on "pissing it away." *"Rock It": possible pun with "rocket" (homophones). *"Pack Attack": pun on "Hack attack". **"Pack Attack" could also be a reference to the game 'Pac Attack', a Pac-Man video game. *In the cover of the game (see above), Crash isn't wearing his gloves. Naughty Dog wanted to say that "the gloves are off" with the sequel. Remixes *The main theme is actually a remix of the one from the original game. *The same goes for all the character themes for everyone who's appeared in the first game (Cortex, Brio and Ripper Roo). Images 2176de518b.jpg|Crash in his space suit Doctor roo.gif|Boss 1: Ripper Roo Chkomodobros.jpg|Boss 2: Komodo Bros. 30911-xbox-crash-bandicoot-la-ve-7.jpg|Boss 3: Tiny Tiger N-Gin.jpg|Boss 4: Dr.N.Gin 192557-cortex large.jpg|Finale Boss: Dr.Neo Cortex spacestationconcept.jpg|Concept art of the space station levels flippedcrash.jpg|Another piece of art of Crash with his jet pack Cb2logo.png|The logo for the game Crash_2_Map.jpg|Crash 2 Map Crash2jap.jpg|Japanese Box Art poster.jpg|Crash 2 Ad ru:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Games Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Naughty Dog Games Category:Sony Playstation Games